


Addiction

by PrinceofDarkness15



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Comfort Sex, Consensual Sex, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Falling In Love, Loss of Virginity, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Protective Kylo Ren, Ren is Sheev's apprentice, Sexual Tension, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofDarkness15/pseuds/PrinceofDarkness15
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

"I'm here to see Mr. Palpatine. Rey Kenobi."

"Excuse me one moment, Miss Kenobi." says the blonde young woman, smiling pleasantly at me. 

She's wearing the sharpest uniform suit jacket and crispest white linen short that I've ever seen. I doubt it would even have a chance to wrinkle, it's so immaculate. Arching her eyebrow as she stares at my hand-chosen outfit for the job interview, I'm beginning to wish that I had borrowed my roommates sleek black dress for the occasion because I'm almost certain that my sensible knee-length boots, navy-blue sweater and floral blouse is not going to get me points--- _not_ in this place, anyways.

_So this is what it means to dress to the "nines", huh?_

This is what will also be expected of me too _if_ I get this job, that is. None of these women's faces looked even remotely relaxed. In fact, they appeared more robotic in nature than human-like. As I gazed around at the lobby, it became more clear to me why every square inch looked so pristine….so _clean_ , I'm talking like _sterile_ clean.

Not a speck of dust, dirt or grime anywhere or on any surface. Yep, it would seem that Mr. Sheev Palpatine (my soon to be _new-boss_ , I hoped) was a complete germaphobe and that was fine, _totally_ one-hundred percent fine. I tended to like the whole _close-to-godliness-cleanliness_ , anyway.

"If you could, please sign in here, Miss Kenobi. And you'll want to the last elevator on your left and press for the fifty-seventh floor." says the blond once I've written my name on the appropriate dotted line below.

I watch with baited breath as she hands me a security pass that has the words "visitor" very firmly stamped on the front. It becomes obvious to the woman standing behind the counter that I am smirking rather sarcastically as I pin the pass to the front of my shirt. _Well, of course I am just visiting---well, for today, that is._

Politely thanking her, I walk over towards the elevators and press the **UP** button, tugging my teeth across my lip as I patiently wait next to a group of men, each wearing sharp-cut black tailored suits with a red First Order pin upon their breast-pockets. They look so professional, so smart--- _so-_ \--intimidating. It suddenly dawns on me that I'm nervous. Like really, _really_ nervous. 

Stepping into the elevator alongside the other men, I try to keep my nervous fit of jitters under control. _Be professional, Kenobi. You can do this._ I tell myself repeatedly as I watch the tiny glowing numbers climb higher and higher in the terminal overhead. _This is what four years of college has prepared you for, so don't go and fuck it up now by saying or doing something incredibly stupid!_

 _Ding!_ The doors slide open and I find myself facing yet another lobby---this one all glass, steel and charcoal in color. It's much larger than the one on the main floor and everyone is bustily about, their focus on the paperwork in their hands or to their colleagues as they make their way down the narrow corridors that twist and turn around the corners.

I make my way towards another front desk and this time I am greeted by a very beautiful brunette wearing a similar uniform like the blonde downstairs only this time, it's sleek and more fitting. I can't help but think if her dress-jacket is any tighter that her bosom might explode right out of it. 

"Ah, you must be Miss Kenobi. Could you wait here, please?" She then points to a seated area directly behind me with black leather chairs. "I'll let Mr. Palpatine know that you have arrived." 

"Oh, okay. Thank you." I mutter as I make my way over towards the seating area to wait.

Behind the set of chairs is large floor-to-ceiling window with a complete view of the New York City skyline. Though I've called this place _my_ home for nearly three years now, I still manage to find myself momentarily paralyzed by it's spectacular stunning view. From here I can see the Hudson River, the World Trade Center, and quite possibly my own little neighborhood over towards the Brooklyn Bridge.

It's true, what they say about the Big Apple: if you can make it here, you can make it anywhere. 

As I continue to wait for the rather large-busted brunette to return to let me know that I can be finally seen, I try my hardest not to let my nerves get the best of me. I _need_ this job and I'll fight to the death to get this position, if I have to. Yet, I know next to nothing about Mr. Palpatine, other than he's the CEO of First Order Enterprises. He could be thirty or he could be the world's oldest fart, I've no clue and that uncertainty is what keeps on edge and my stomach churning in tight knots. 

"Breathe, Kenobi, just breathe," I have to tell myself over and over again. "You _can_ do this. You _can_ do this, Rey."

"Miss Kenobi?" calls the fancy large-busted brunette softly, suddenly appearing at my side and startling me out of reverie. 

"Yes," I croak, clearing my throat. _God, I must sound so completely ridiculous to her right now. Confidence, Kenobi. Confidence is key._ "Yes."

_There you go, Kenobi, that sounds much better. I'm still a nervous wreck and trying to keep all my emotions in check, but she doesn't have to know that, does she?_

"Mr. Palpatine will see you in just a moment."

"O-Oh okay, no rush. I don't mind waiting." I murmur, nodding as I watch her return to her desk and resume her position on the phone with the incoming phone calls.

Minutes suddenly feel like hours and find my palms begin to feel sweaty and my stomach---ugh, we'll not address how my stomach feels right now less it sends me running straight for the ladies room and that's not a great way to start off a job interview and I _really_ need this to go well. I realize now, I wish I would’ve read up on how to calm ones nerves in a situation like this, because if I keep going this route—I won’t even make it down the hallway before collapsing onto the floor. 

"Miss Kenobi?"

"Yes?" I squeak, looking up at the front desk once more. 

"Mr. Palpatine will see you now. It'll be the last door on your left-hand side." says the brunette, gesturing to the hallway towards her immediate right.

Nodding, I stand rather shakily, trying to suppress my nerves. This is it. It's time---it's do or die, Kenobi. I flatten the front of my shirt and make sure that I look presentable before heading down the hallway. As I pass each office which are all occupied with other fellow First Order employees, I suddenly get the impression that I am walking to my own execution rather than towards my job interview and that terrifies me even more somehow.

Questions. So many questions running through my head as I edge closer with each step: What's Mr. Palpatine like? What are his requirements? What are his do’s and don’t s here at the office? Who the hell chose this wall color, it’s hideous? No, no, stay focused, Kenobi! Focus! Confidence is key here and getting that job is the only important thing right now. 

"Last door on the left-hand side, she said." I murmur in a rather low voice as I keep walking towards the end of the hallway.

At last, I reach two large mahogany doors and push it open slightly. I didn't know what to expect, but I can definitely say that it was certainly not _this-_ \--not _him._ Yeah, he’s definitely not an old fart for sure! Holy cow---he's _so_ young. He's _very_ young and attractive--- _incredibly_ attractive. In an instant I knew—I am so fucking screwed.

**************************************************************************************************

He's tall, dressed in a sharp all black suit, and matching black tie with unruly dark hair that falls past his ears and curls upwards slight at the base of his neck and the most intense copper-colored eyes that I've ever seen. Distinctly, I can feel my own heart stop beating for the tiniest second.

"M-Mr. Palpatine?" I stutter as I extend a shaky hand out towards him. "I-It's a pleasure to finally m-meet you at last." 

He smirks sensually in my direction and I nearly feel all the motion in my legs give out from underneath me as he accordingly shakes my hand in return before gesturing towards an empty seat in front of his desk. "I think there has been a slight bit of miscommunication from the front desk, Miss Kenobi."

"Miscommunication?" I ask, clearly confused by what he meant.

"Yes", He replies as he unbuttons his jacket before taking his seat. "Mr. Palpatine is currently out of town at the moment and was not meant to have any current interviews this week, however, we are willing to overlook this little error. Therefore, I will be interviewing you today in his place."

"And you are who?" I ask him, feeling suddenly braver than I ought to have been in that precise moment. 

His lips curl upwards into a quirk of a smile and all my bodily functions scream at me at the top of their lungs. He is _beyond_ gorgeous. In fact, he might just be the most gorgeous man that I've ever laid eyes upon and that leaves me questioning every other guy that I have ever dated before in the past because he clearly surpasses all of them in terms of looks and charm. 

"Ren." he answers finally as he leans forward in his chair, clasping his hands firmly together. "Kylo Ren to be precise. I'm Mr. Palpatine's apprentice."

"A-Apprentice?" I stutter, swallowing hard.

"You sound surprised by that, Miss Kenobi?" he addresses, his voice incredibly deep but yet soft, and for some strange inexplicable reason I find myself blushing as I continue to stare at him head on. 

"I just wasn't---I guess I just wasn't expecting it, is all." I tell him as I bend down slightly and reach for my resume inside my bag, but, in fact, it's a chance for me to catch my breath because holy fuck, he's is _so_ hot!

When I look up again, he is eying me shrewdly and I suddenly feel even more uncomfortable than I did walking into the main lobby downstairs and I know I'm bound to say or do something unexplainably stupid. _Typical me._ I inhale an inward sort of sigh at the thought. It really honest to God should be _illegal_ for anyone to look this _damn_ good.

Slowly, I hand him my neatly typed-out resume and watch with baited breath as he looks down and begins to read it aloud. Is this a customary thing they do here or is he just finding it all rather amusing to read my list of accomplishments out loud? I can’t quite tell—he’s very hard to read.

"Says here...." Ren begins as he runs his index finger down the resume, "....that you are a recent graduate from NYU with a Associates Degree and have majored in both business and ethics. You currently hold a part-time position at Mrs. Holdo's bookstore down on Amity Street, is that correct?"

"Yes." I reply, flushing hot and red in the cheeks. "I um....the reason I decide to apply for this job was, I got a call from a close friend who used to work here saying that a position had become available here and I really do think that I could bring something to the table here for First Order Enterprises."

Somehow, the hardened gaze he gives afterwards immediately tells me that, that might not have been the smartest thing to admit, particularly during my own job interview. Shit! Perhaps it’s a good thing my so called “friend” no longer is employed here. He’d probably find himself packing his stuff up on boxes if he was. God, me and my big fat mouth.

"I'll be the judge of that, Miss Kenobi." he says, deadpan. 

I sit up and square my shoulders in an attempt make myself feel taller, more confident, more intimidating and someone he manages to see straight through it--- _-through_ me. He's got kills, Ren, I'll give him that. About the _only_ fucking thing I'll give him.

“Look, Mr. Ren, I don’t need all that much training, I’m quite sufficient and I’m a fast learner, or so I’ve been told.” 

Maybe I’m pushing my luck, maybe I’m treading into dangerous waters, or maybe I’m just downright crazy to do just about anything to get this job. I know it and so does Ren as he continues to just sit there, eyeing me with both intrigue and curiosity. Then again, he's probably been trained to handle certain situations very similar to this and it suddenly dawns on me that he _really_ should be the CEO of this major company and not Palpatine. 

"I just thought...." I began in a timid voice, daring to meet his intense gaze. I know that I am playing with fire here when it comes to him and I shouldn't agitate the flame when I know it could explode in my face. "....that Mr. Palpatine would be the one to decide _my_ fate in all this."

His smile is rueful, but he looks vaguely disappointed in my answer. "Mr. Palpatine is not here though, is he, Miss Kenobi? _I a_ m. And I'll be quite honest with you here, you don't strike me as a confident individual with enough experience in the field to know what we are looking for here at First Order Enterprises." 

For some reason, his heart of stone, his callous words strike a nerve within me and I quickly rise to my feet and begin making my way towards the door. I'm angry, frustrated and ready to throw punches at his handsome face for even going as far as to say something like that to me without even so much as giving my resume a second glance. I _deserve_ this chance---I've worked _very_ hard to get where I am right now and I think I deserve to be recognized for it too.

_No, no you are not going to let him sit there and talk you out of this----you want this job, then you prove to him that you can do it, Kenobi!_

"Look, Mr. Ren...." I began as I turn around to stare him dead in the eye. ".....if you don't want to hire me then _don't_ , but stop looking for reasons not to, because I can promise you there aren't any. I'm a hard worker and I know I don't have a lot of experience in "the field" as you call it, but I am prepared to do my part and learn as much as I can. I just need a chance, just _one_ chance to prove myself."

"It's not me that you have to convince, Miss Kenobi", he says without a trace of humor in his smile. "It's my boss and right now I don't think he would even look at you much less at your resume."

"Tell me what I can do to improve my chances then, Mr. Ren, because I _really_ do want this job." 

He holds my gaze steadily, impassive. I can feel my heartbeat quicken in my chest and my face flushes again. I begin to wish that he would stop staring at me like that, it's a bit unnerving and highly distracting.

Why does he have this effect one me? Is it his insanely good looks? His eyes as they bore into mine, seeing everything from my perspective or perhaps it's the way he strokes his index finger against his lower lip? Either way, it has a way of bringing me out of my focus. I almost want to kick him underneath his chair for consciously doing it, but, I quickly decide against it last second, thinking it might _not_ land me the job.

"I'd say you are in a dire need of an internship of sorts, Miss Kenobi." Ren says in a soft yet firm after a few seconds of silence. “Luckily for you, however, that is something that I _can_ help you with."

For some strange, bizarre reason, I'm utterly confounded and heated by his rather steady gaze. His brown eyes are all alight and swimming with some wicked thought that I simply cannot put my finger on. Swallowing hard, the temperature in the room has risen at least ten degrees since I've first walked in, or maybe it's just my conscious _thinking_ that it has.

Either way, I just want this interview to be _over_ \---either give me the job or don't, I could honestly care less at this point so long as I can make it outside to catch my next breath of air. 

Raising his eyebrows, a cool gleam flashes across his dark eyes. "You have a rather aggressive approach, Miss Kenobi. You're.....what's the word I'm searching for here...?"

"Persistent?" I murmur.

He cocks his head to once side. My heartbeat accelerates, and I can feel my cheeks are heating up again. Nervously, I reach up and tuck my loose hair carefully behind my ear, waiting patiently for him to speak again. I really have to get out of this room and away from him. I can't breathe, I can't even think straight---he's clouding my judgement and in all the wrong ways.

"I was going to say tenacious, Miss Kenobi, but persistent works just as well, I believe in this scenario." says Ren, smiling now. 

My face is aflame and I'm sure he finds the way I continue to sit there, knotting my fingers in my lap, biting and chewing on my bottom lip ever so often _very_ amusing. I'm flushed beyond recognition and it's embarrassing as hell. _What's going on?_ I _really_ have to go--now.

"You start Monday, Miss Kenobi." he then says abruptly, causing me to jump slightly in my chair. I watch as he rises from his desk, buttoning his jacket ever-so-delicately and making his way around towards me. "I'll see you promptly at eight o'clock and I expect nothing but the best from you."

"T-Thank you, Mr. Ren." I exclaimed. He can't even begin to imagine just how happy he's made me in those split three-seconds. 

"Come, I'll walk you back."

*******************************************************************************

He follows me all the way back towards the foyer, stopping at the front desk to speak to the brunette who had advised me earlier. She looks equally surprised and flushes as Ren addresses her and asks her to have someone from downstairs to clear out the office space next to his. _Oh my---I'll be next to him?!_ The though makes my stomach do instant somersaults. 

"I'll inform Mr. Palpatine, of course, that you have officially been brought on board." says Kylo, pivoting on his heels to face me. He then hands me a black and red badge with the First Order signa on the front. "Here's your security badge, it'll allow you to come and go as you please through any part of the building. Do _not_ lose it. A replacement if lost is completely out of your pocket, _not o_ urs."

"I'll keep that in mind." I murmur as I slide the pass into the pocket of my purse.

"Also, there is, of course, the dress code as well to consider, Miss Kenobi," Ren adds as he eyes my outfit up and down with clear distaste.

It takes everything within my power not to take my purse and swing it by the side of his big obnoxious inflated-head. That bruised hot-air ego of _his_ \---yeah, that's definitely going to be a bit of a problem. _You do realize that some of us are not born with silver spoons in our mouths right, Ren?!_

"I would advise that you take full advantage of your weekend and buy something a little more---- _more_ office-oriented."

I glower inwardly as the words tumble out of his mouth. In instant I've gone from thinking he's the hottest thing since pineapple-pizza to quite literally _hating_ his guts altogether.

We're definitely _not_ going to get along, I can already see it now. Hey, as long as he lets me do my job, offers some well-sound advice from time to time and gives me _my_ space---I'm cool as a cucumber, but if not, the claws will be coming out.

What a crying shame it would be to make a mess out of such a pretty face like his, anyways. Then again maybe a right hook to the jawline would do him some fucking damn good— _the nerve to tell me that I need to—just let it go, Rey. Just let it go. You got the job, now let’s not sabotage it by doing something we might regret later on._

"I will certainly take it under advisement, of course, Ren." I hiss through gritted teeth. 

"I am glad to see that you are taking my advice seriously."

Whether that was meant to be taken as a seriously or more of a joke, I wasn't quite sure----nor did I really care to be perfectly honest. Ren then reaches for the button to summon the elevator, we stand next to each other, neither one of saying another word to one another.

Hey, that's totally fine with me because this guy's managed to make it to _my_ shit-list in less than twenty minutes! _Wow, that's a brand new record_!

As the doors open, I hurriedly step in, desperate to get as far away from him as quickly as possible. Turning around to look at him, he's suddenly gazing at me while leaning against the doorway with one hand against the wall. Despite his arrogance and lack of common-human decency---he's _still_ very good looking and that bugs me--- _terribly_ as I make my way back to my car, sliding into the driver's seat.

 _Forget it, Rey_ , I scold myself. _You don't have to see him again until Monday morning._ That's three days from now and I suddenly feel slightly better as I carefully pull out into the mid-afternoon traffic. Switching on the radio, I become lost in To Love's lyrics, bobbing my head up and down to the beat as my thumbs strum against the steering wheel.

Yet, even still---his face, those penetrating dark eyes still manage to find a way to haunt me. No man has ever affected me the way that Ren has and I begin to wonder, was it his wealth, his power, the tone in his voice or something else altogether that left me feeling like all the air had been knocked clean from my lungs?

Either way, Kylo Ren was going to be one tough cookie to crack and I was _completely_ unprepared for it too.

"Until Monday, Miss Kenobi."

"Good day.... _.Ren_." I reply, nodding and the doors close and I watch, feeling my heart pounding against my chest as he disappears completely from view.


	2. Chapter 2

My roommate and best friend of six years is already waiting for me in the kitchen cooking dinner when I arrived to our shared apartment some twenty-odd minutes later. I'm beyond exhausted and nothing would make me happier than a good meal, a hot bath and a few hours of my favorite Netflix TV shoe before bed. Hmm, the aroma of Italian spices hit my nostrils and I know I'm in for her infamous stuffed-shells and garlic bread. 

"Stuffed-shells?" I ask, the second she turns around to look at me. 

"Rey! You're back already?"

"Yeah, I actually think I'm late, considering how backed-up traffic was." I reply, shrugging out of my coat and throwing it over the chair rest and bounding my way towards the stove, lifting the lid slightly and bringing the wooden spoon to my lips to have a taste of the marinara sauce she normally cooks. Hmm, it's delicious as always! "You know, Rose, I still say you've missed your true calling."

"It's a little late to be considering culinary school I think." she laughs. "So, how was it?"

And here she goes. I knew the second I stepped foot into the apartment that Rose was going to want a very detailed account on how my job interview went. I struggle to find the right answer. I mean, what can I say, honestly? Everything went as I imagined it---well, sort of. The super-gorgeous looking apprentice in place was what was _supposed_ to me my new boss, completely threw me for a loop. 

"It was fine." I shrug. 

"Just fine?" Rose asks, gazing at me with disappointment in her voice. "Did you get the job or not?"

"No, I got the job, but---"

Rose bounds over towards me and pulls me into a bone-crushing hug, unable to contain her excitement any longer. "Rey, that's excellent news! You should be happy--- _why_ aren't you happy? Wait, I know _exactly_ what this needs---give me just two seconds and I'll be right back!"

I watch, beaming with pride as she then then scurries off into our tiny-little knit pantry and returns seconds later holding up a bottle of desert wine, supporting the biggest grin I've seen her wear since we graduated three months earlier. She's definitely feeling a lot more excited about this than I am and she's not even the one getting the job!

"---here, it's not like the kind we normally get at the restaurant, but, it'll do! We _have_ to celebrate your latest achievement!"

Smiling, I reach behind me and grab two wine glasses from the cabinet and we toast to my latest victory. I make no attempt whatsoever to bring up Ren or his rather insensitive choice of words during the interview to her. That's the last thing I want to talk about right now... _him._ Though, as we dive headfirst into dinner I do point it across to her that I am in _dire_ need of some new clothes and Rose becomes all to eager to help me out.

"No problem! I got the whole weekend to splurge!" says Rose excitedly, pouring us yet another glass of wine. 

"I suspect I'll need the usual top-dollar stuff, nothing too expensive, though, Rose," I say as I glare apprehensively in her direction. Knowing her, she'll have us both broke before the weekend is over and done with. _Mind you, Rose, we still have bills and rent to pay, so, take it easy on the wallet, all right?_

"Well, you know I have to ask. What was he like?"

Oh no---here we go! _Oh come on, Rey,_ my subconscious scolds, rearing her head and shaking it repeatedly at me. _Did you really, honestly think you were going to be able to let this one slide?_ This is your best friend you're talking to here! Nothing gets past Rose Tico---nothing. 

"Funnily enough, I didn't even see Mr. Palpatine today." I confess, poking my fork at my stuffed-shells innocently. I take a chance and glance up and see that Rose is gaze at me with a confused expression on her face. I immediately frown. 

"So who interviewed you then?"

"I um...." and my tongue suddenly feels like it's sticking to the roof of my mouth while my stomach is churning in uneasy tight knots. Just spit it out, Kenobi, "....I was interviewed by his apprentice, Kylo Ren. He's the one who hired me."

Rose sat in silence for a few minutes, which, didn't help ease my nerves, but finally she smiled and muttered, "oh" in the most upbeat, positive tone before diving back into her stuffed-shells. Needless to say, I found her response rather odd but she never said anything else on the matter so I did not elaborate any further.

After cleaning our dishes, we resulted into moving my little celebration to the den and drank more wine before settling to watch our favorite TV show. I wished so much that I was more engaged in what was happening on the screen, but my brain seemed to be elsewhere. I can't get him out of my head or the way he kept staring and smiling at me----no man has _ever_ done that in such a way that leaves me baffled--- _wanting_ more and I've never been the type of girl who wants _more._

"I think I'm going to catch some shut-eye, okay?" I tell Rose about an hour later, rising to my feet. She's half-asleep herself and we both need to be well rested if we're going to be going on a major shopping spree in the morning. Grabbing our empty wine glasses, I head to the kitchen and place them into the sink.

"Okay," she yawns, stretching out on the couch. "I've got to call Finn, anyways."

"Maybe he can meet us for lunch for something tomorrow." I suggest to her. 

"Yeah, I think he'd really like that." she answers, sleepily before rolling onto her side and drifting off.

And that's where she'll stay for the rest of the night. She's too tired and literally too drunk to make any sort of effort to make it down the hallway to her bedroom. Smiling, I grab one of the many blankets we have in our ottoman and drape it over her before kissing her forehead. I honestly don't know what I would do without her. Good friends are very hard to come by these days and Rose is just the icing on top of the cake. 

Yawning, I make my way to my own bedroom, but for some reason, I'm unable to sleep. I can't stop thinking about..... _him._ About Ren. Grabbing my laptop out from under my bed, I being browsing the web completely out of boredom and curiosity. Ren's not that hard to find, honestly. Everything about him, from his early childhood to his latest achievements can be found online.

"Graduated from Harvard, full-honors...." I began reading out loud to myself as I skim through just one of the many articles I've managed to find on Palpatine's young, head-strong apprentice. ".....parent's are Leia Organa and Han Solo, both very well-respected officials on the mayor of New York's committee...."

Finally I managed to pull up a clear black and white photo of him shaking hands with Palpatine, my real boss, from a charity event from three years ago. Understandably, there's a lot for a woman to admire right on the spot. He _really_ is handsome and yet from what I saw today, he's also the world's biggest _asshole_ too.

"Kylo Ren...." I mutter under my breath, shaking my head as I continued to stare at the photo, transfixed. ".....there is more to you than you let on, isn't there?"

* * *

All through the rest of that weekend, even while being distracted by Rose and her persistent, picky choices during our mini-shopping spree, I'm consumed by him. Every store we walk into, I feel in my gut that he's lurking behind a clothing rack, and yet as I search tirelessly, he's nowhere to be found. It's only when Rose notices my rather strange behavior do I know that I might be acting a tad bit irrationally abut this whole thing. This is _really_ getting out of hand, and I know it, but----I can't help it.

"Rey, will you stop it all ready?!" Rose hisses through gritted teeth as he make our way up to the check-out counter. "I don't know what's got you on edge all of sudden, but it's really starting to freak me out."

What’s got me on edge is a six-foot-three stud muffin, Rose! She doesn’t understand and I’m not expecting her to, really. She didn’t see what I saw or feel it, either for that matter. I’m desperate to just take something off the rack and and run, though the idea of spending an entire evening behind bars quickly squashes that idea. Besides, I just got this job and I don’t already need criminal offensives showing up on my track record. 

“How about this one, eh?” She asks, holding up a navy blue dress in her hands. “It’ll go really well with those new pumps we bought?”

“Eh, blue is not really my color. Do they have it in red instead?” 

Smirking in a way that leaves my stomach churning, she mutters into a saucy tone, “Why? Is red the color for your new, hot boss?” 

“Rose!” I hiss, embarrassed. 

“So what if you think he’s cute? I, myself, would give anything to work for someone who was that good looking,” 


End file.
